Directional indicators on vehicles indicate turning directions of the vehicles. The directional indicators indicate the turning directions of the vehicles by turning on/off a lamp.
Recently, directional indicators comprising a plurality of lamps to improve visibility by sequentially turning on/off the lamps have been developed.
However, those directional indicators of the related art require a separate microprocessor for controlling the lamps, resulting in an increase in manufacturing cost.
Further, since a microprocessor and a plurality of lamps need to be electrically connected to each other by pins, size of a semiconductor package increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.